


Panic! At the Disco

by TheDumbestAvenger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbestAvenger/pseuds/TheDumbestAvenger
Summary: Peter struggles with a panic attack after a near-death experience
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946023
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Panic! At the Disco

**Author's Note:**

> Day 18!
> 
> I've finally almost finished writing the last few prompts y'all, only three left!! Then full steam into Comfortember!
> 
> *Warnings*  
> Panic Attack

Doc Ock stood on the ledge of a rooftop, one of his tentacle-like arms snapping out and smacking Peter across the chest as he ran towards him. Peter flew over the rooftop, colliding with an air conditioning unit and crumpling to the floor. Staggering to his feet, one arm clutched across broken ribs, he stumbled forwards, narrowly avoiding another blow as Doc Ock laughed maniacally.

“You can’t save them all, Spider-Man,” Doc Ock jeered. Peter didn’t reply; all his efforts put into reaching his foe. “Not even your girl.” Another of his snaking limbs tightened around MJ’s neck. She clawed at the metal in the vain attempt of freeing herself. “No quip? What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

Peter’s lips curled dangerously under his mask. He ran forwards, pushing past the shooting pain every footstep sent through his body and leaping over Doc Ock’s crazed arms. One swept low, attempting to swipe Peter’s legs out from under him. He shot a web, effectively glueing the clawed hand at the end to the ground and ran on.

Doc Ock roared in anger as he tried to free his arm, thankfully the webbing held strong. Peter used the moment of distraction to shot a splitter-web at the two other limbs and yanked them together. They crashed together in a shower of sparks, the pincers tangling together and getting caught up as Peter shot another web. The force was almost enough to pull Doc Ock off from the ledge, but he threw his final limb out behind him to keep his balance. The limb holding MJ.

Her eyes doubled in size, legs kicking and flailing uselessly as they tried to find purchase. But all they found was air. Screams sounded from below as Doc Ock lifted her higher.

“MJ!” Peter bellowed, rolling forward as they two webbed-together claws slammed down where he had stood. He spun around, attaching a web to the claws and launching them - hammer throw style - at Doc Ock, turning a one-eighty as he threw them. They connected with the side of his head. Doc Ock teetered, about to fall backwards when Peter slung a web at his chest and pulled him forwards.

“You can’t save them all,” he slurred just moments before unconsciousness took over. He slumped to the floor, his limbs falling limp. Including the one holding MJ.

She plummeted towards the ground.

“NO!” Peter leapt up onto the ledge in a crouch and stretched his arm down, fingertips brushing against MJ’s as she fell out of reach. Without a seconds hesitation, Peter jumped after her, plunging headfirst towards the ground. He webbed up her hand and held on with everything he had. Midair, he twisted to face the sky and shot a web towards the ledge.

Time seemed to slow as the web soared through the air, spiralling upwards and reaching out to grasp a surface to stick to. Eventually, it reached its target and jolted Peter and MJ’s fall to a halt. Breathing hard, Peter looked down. Relief flooded his body when he saw MJ looking back up at him, not yet having hit the ground below.  _ Alive _ .

Peter swung his feet up to stick to the web and carefully lowered MJ to the floor before dropping down himself. All around, people stood with their phone cameras pointed their way, but Peter ignored them all; only focused on MJ as he struggled to get his breath back.

“Are you alright?” He asked, voice an octave too high.

MJ nodded quickly, swallowing hard. “Yeah,” she rasped, one hand rubbing the red marks around her neck. “Yeah, thanks to you I am.” She took a step closer and dropped her voice low. “Are you okay?”

Peter tried to nod, but instead awkwardly jerked his head up and down, still fighting for breath. “I’ve- I’ve got to go.” MJ’s brow furrowed, and she reached out to touch Peter’s arm, but he leapt into the air and swung away before she could.

He didn’t go far, just putting enough distance to so nobody could follow him before collapsing on another rooftop and ripping his mask away from his face. His breaths came fast and shallow, and he couldn’t seem to control them. Blood rushed in his ears, almost loud enough to block out the sound of his erratic, and far too fast, heartbeat. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

A thud behind him. Peter yelped as he clumsily spun around. Tony ran towards him, his suit dematerialising around him. “Kid?”

“I- I think I’m gonna die,” he choked, “Can’t breath… Heart-t…”

“No, no.” Tony rushed forward and gently took hold of Peter’s elbows to stop his arms from trembling so violently. “You’re fine, Pete. Listen to me. You trust me, right?”

Peter nodded furiously, tears in his eyes.

“I think you’re having a panic attack. I get them too, sometimes. The most important thing is to breathe, okay?”

“Can’t-” Peter gripped on to Tony’s arms, searching for something to hold on to. Something to ground himself to.

“Yes, you can,” Tony said calmly, “Just try your best.”

Peter did. Trying to force his breaths to come naturally, though his success was limited. “I- MJ- She almost died.”

Tony’s forehead creased, he quickly worked his face into something calmer. “But she’s okay, right?”

“Y-Yeah. What if I hadn’t caught her? What if-”

“Hey, hey,” Tony soothed. “You did catch her. She’s okay, and you’re okay. We’re all okay. Breathe.”

The rushing in Peter’s ears began to subside, and the pounding of his heart started to slow. As it did, he gained better control over his breathing and managed to steady it, matching Tony’s slow, careful breaths. He fell forward, collapsing against Tony’s chest.

Tony wrapped him in a loose hug as Peter’s arms wormed around his back, painfully tight, though he didn’t much care so long as it helped his kid. “Is that better?” Peter nodded weakly against Tony’s chest. Tony breathed a sigh of relief, slowly rubbing circles on the kid’s back. “What do you say we get you back to May’s apartment?”

“MJ, I should go back. I just left her-”

Tony cut in, “Rhodey went to secure Doc, I’ll have him give her a message to meet us there.” He felt Peter relax in his arms and leaned his head down to kiss the top of the boy’s head. “Everything’s okay. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at Tony being all cute!! I love writing it
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, kudos and comments are loved so much, and my tumblr is thedumbestavenger if you wanted to scream at me :D


End file.
